


thanks for something, not what you should be thanking me for

by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)



Series: a tale of too many wardens because i want everyone to be happy and heres how [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Just a snippet, Tristan has a crush on Alistair, thats as far as the relationship tag goes sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles
Summary: (Alistair takes a minute to really thank Tristan for making sure they went with the Circle and not blood magic and Tristan is gay yall but yeah he knows it wont happen but they become buddy pals) - my notes on this au
Relationships: Alistair/Amell (Dragon Age), Tristan Amell/Alistair (unrequited)
Series: a tale of too many wardens because i want everyone to be happy and heres how [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/820596
Kudos: 2





	thanks for something, not what you should be thanking me for

“Amell! Can I have a minute? I’ll be back Stephan sorry,” Alistair calls, jumping out of his conversation with Cousland as he sees the mage pass by. Tristan isn’t really sure what the prince could want to talk to him about, but they’ve all been traveling together for quite some time, and he sees no harm in indulging him. No harm other than maybe a glare from the younger Cousland brother.

Tristan slows and turns to Prince Alistair, waiting as he catches up. Alistair smiles so brightly at Tristan that he can’t help but feel something stir, in his heart or his groin he isn’t sure, but knows to push those thoughts away, otherwise Stephan Cousland will really have something to glare at him about. Tristan wishes he could get an accurate read on either of them, but they both have such a “Everything I Like I Repress For The Good Of The Country” air about them. As much as Tristan wished he didn’t grow up in the Circle he’s still glad he didn’t grow up with the pressure that they probably did.

“Now that we’re back at camp, I want to talk about what happened. At Redcliffe.” Alistairs says. Tristan’s just glad he stopped his drifting thoughts in order to actually pay attention to the man’s words.

“Which part? I honestly wasn’t even here except for the undead and the scary ritual parts,” Tristan jokes, not sure which direction this conversation is going to turn.

“I just wanted to thank you. You went out of your way to save the arl’s family and you did it, even though it would have been easier not to.” Alistair says back, going a bit solemn. Tristan flushes at his praise, and doesn’t really know where the prince got such a high opinion of him. “There’s been so much death and destruction, it… well, it makes me feel good that we were able to save something, no matter how small. I owed the Arl that much.” Alistair finishes. Tristan didn’t actually think Alistair owed the Arl anything, from his small understanding of Ferelden politics after getting out of the Circle it clearly seemed like everyone just wanted to use Alistair for their own good. Only because he was clearly smarter than Cailan, but Alistair must have felt some sort of kinship for the Arl. Tristan was glad he inadvertently did it, only to spare the prince from further suffering.

“I didn’t really do it for the Arl, your highness. I know Fergus and Stephan probably had a more personal stake in the proceedings than I did,” Tristain said, still unsure why the prince was thanking him of all people.

“Yes, of course they know the Arl and his family more than others but you were the one to protest the use of blood magic. We weren’t even sure if that would actually go poorly or not, especially with both Surana and Morrigan there. But you kept us honorable, which I greatly appreciate,” Alistair explained. Tristan could feel his face grow warm once again at the prince’s approval. Tristan knew he needed to get a grip. Glancing over Alistair’s shoulder helped with that as Tristan saw Cousland’s deep glare. Tristan hoped the man knew that if he kept making that face, one day it would get stuck like that. Or maybe it was already stuck that way.

“I’m glad to have helped, and more glad that Wynne and the other mages could help us out. I don’t know what I would do without her there to remind me to watch my forms” Tristan acquiesced. Prince Alistair laughed at that and clapped Tristan on the shoulder.

“Good! Now that the warm, fuzzy part of the day is over with, we can get back to the ritual dismemberments. Oh wait, it’s not Tuesday, is it?” Prince Alistair joked, before turning back to head over to Cousland and where they normally set up their tents. Tristan took a few deep breaths to center himself and remind himself that the prince was clearly off limits. With one last look at the prince and his companion, as Cousland helped Alistair get off his armor, which he’d neglected in order to thank the mage. Tristan smiled, knowing that the country was going to be just fine in their kind and capable hands, then turned and found his own tent in order to retire for the night as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! please check out the rest of the series if you liked this! I'm on tumblr @drvgongay if you wanna talk to me about this!


End file.
